Sleeping With The Boss
by stendankisses
Summary: This is relating to back when Stephen was working for Brendan and when their relationship first started.


"Here? Now?" Ste asked exclaimed as he was pushed down on the bed; Brendan's mischievous smirk giving him the answer without a word.

Ste shifted uncomfortably on the bed, feeling the nerves build up inside of him as he witnessed the Brendan Brady start unbuckling his belt right in front of his eyes. Every single time they were together Ste could feel his body tense; he was never really sure whether Brendan was going to hurt him or not. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help succumbing to the charm of this mysterious man with the moustache.

Ste couldn't help but stare as Brendan slid his trousers down and off his ankles; he figured he should start undressing himself already but he couldn't seem to draw his eyes away. He watched as Brendan quickly threw off his suit jacket and started fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. Ste always admired the fact he'd never really seen Brendan not wearing a suit before; most men would wear jeans and t-shirts but not Brendan; Ste found that rather alluring.

"Get em' off, we ain't got all day," Brendan's deep voice made Ste jump and break his gaze. He nodded quickly in reply and pulled his t-shirt over his head, feeling a cold draft hit his body and making him feel a bit too exposed and vulnerable. When he looked up again he gulped as he saw Brendan staring back at him, already out of everything but his boxers. Before he knew it he was pushed so his back was flat against the bed again and Brendan was undoing his jeans and pulling them off. A shock of excitement soared through him as he heard Brendan growl in appreciation at the sight of his body.

Soon enough Brendan's lips were on his skin and he could feel himself growing harder every time his tongue passed over his sensitive nipple. The bed dipped as the older man climbed over him and caught his bottom lips between his teeth. Ste was doing all he could to prevent himself making any noise as Brendan started grinding down on him; he didn't want to startle him by moaning too loudly too soon.

Ste loved Brendan's dominance; so when he felt him climb off of him and lay down in the space next to him; he felt slightly scared. Brendan pulled down his boxers and exposed his hardened length and raised his eyebrows at Ste as a sign that he should do the same. Ste complied; clumsily trying to pull his boxers down quick enough so he didn't keep Brendan waiting too long but it ended with him getting tangled up anyway and earning himself a chuckle from Brendan. Once he'd finally gotten his boxers off, although gaining a blush on his face while doing so, he turned back around to the older man. He felt awkward without Brendan leading the way; but he was growing slightly more confident when he saw him admiring his body.

Brendan grasped his cock and Ste figured he knew what he needed to do next. Brendan was large, there was no denying that, the younger man could only just about fit ¾ of it in his mouth without him gagging, so he used his hand to grab at the base and rub at the exposed area.

Ste could hear his boss groaning loudly in front of him, which sent more blood rushing south and caused Ste to use his free hand to start tugging on his own cock shamelessly.

"Good boy, Stephen," Brendan growled as he reached down and ran his hand through his hair, urging him to keep going. Ste didn't actually mind being Brendan's little sex slave; it's not like it had that many downsides to it, and plus, sleeping with Brendan Brady was classed as one of his greatest accomplishments, so he might as well take pride in it.

As he continued sucking on the length below him he heard the drawer next to the bed slide open and when he looked up for a split second he smirked with excitement when he saw Brendan holding a bottle of lube.

"C'mere," Brendan sat up on the bed and gestured Ste to come closer and turn around. Ste's legs were quivering as he faced away from the man and bent over right in front of him. He felt Brendan's hands slide over his ass cheeks and then harshly pull them apart. There was no point in trying to be quiet now.

"Uhhh," Ste moaned loudly as Brendan flicked his tongue over his entrance. He was trying to sound as seductive as he could and almost ended up making it sound like he was staring in a porn movie. Brendan groaned deeply as he felt Stephen's hand reach down and start tugging on his member.

The younger man could feel the hair from his boss's moustache grazing against his sensitive skin which caused him to elicit a louder moan and force him to push back against his tongue.

"Mmm, f-feels so g-good," Ste gasped as Brendan began to push his tongue inside of him.

Brendan was lucky to have a boy like Ste to play with when he was in the mood. Everyone knew Brendan was some sort of sex machine but the sounds that were coming from Ste would be enough for him to hand over the title to the god-like being he was shoving his tongue inside of right then.

Brendan removed his tongue and Ste whimpered at the loss of contact but was then sent back to heaven with the feeling of the older man rubbing his thumb against his hole and then sliding two fingers in at once. Brendan mainly just did this for the sight; seeing Ste quiver in ecstasy as he fingered him was enough to bring him to climax by itself.

Once Brendan had finished stretching him enough for it to not cause too much pain, he pushed Ste down so his face was against the bed and his ass was in the air and he lined himself up behind him.

"Ye ready for me, Stephen?" Brendan asked as he rubbed the head of his cock against Ste's puckered entrance. Ste couldn't even muster out a word but judging by the look of eagerness on his face; the answer would have been 'yes'.

Then Brendan pushed himself in. Ste gasped loudly at the pleasurable burn and Brendan grunted at the warm tightness. There was no time to wait for Ste to adjust, Brendan pulled out and then pushed back in again quickly, repeating this sequence over and over again. Ste was surely the tightest he'd ever been with and Brendan was surely the biggest he'd been with. Ste almost felt stupid for being so nervous at the beginning when he was open bent right over for him now.

Brendan pushed at Ste's side so he turned over; he wanted to be able to see his face when he came. The younger man spread his legs wide as Brendan pounded into him; his climax getting nearer and nearer.

The men looked in each other's eyes as they both gasped for air. Their bodies shook and the rapid movements were getting even quicker as they both rode out their intense orgasms. Ste jerked his cock as spurts of cum landed over his chest; and Brendan thrusted a few last times as he released inside of Ste.

The room was silent apart from the deep gasps coming from the men. Brendan slipped out of Ste and then laid down beside him, pulling the covers over them both as he did so. They were too worn out to talk, not that they needed to anyway. They made a speechless arrangement to just stay there for the rest of the night. And Brendan didn't flinch at all when Stephen wrapped his arm around his waist and snuggled into his side before they fell asleep.


End file.
